Sober Baccus x Cana(Baccana) One-Shot
by jayanatha
Summary: Baccana One-Shot. I suck at summaries. Rated M for only a dash of lemon and language


Baccana Fanfic.

It was warm. The windows were open and the breeze lifted the hem of the silk curtains so that it fluttered against her bare back. The sleeping mage stirred, reaching a hand out to caress the open air. As she turned her body around, she cringed at the golden brilliance bursting through the open window.

It was morning.

 _Fuck._

Being the frequent drinker that she was, Cana Alberona half expected a splitting head ache and the all too familiar metallic taste on her lips. Her hand reached up to her head of messy hair in anticipation, but dropped to her side when she felt nothing.

Cana's breath caught in her chest at the sudden realization. As she rotated her body to face the other side of the bed, she realized it was not her bed at all.

Well…

Truthfully she was not shocked in the least. She knew this was not her bed in Fairy Hills, and she could clearly recall the man sleeping next to her. That is what surprised her.

She remembered his face, the way he tasted and she remembered his name. She had to admit, she was slightly disappointed that her morning would be robbed of a good hangover, the frantic adorning of her clothes soaked with booze from the night before and the scurrying out of a lover's apartment whose eye color she could not recall.

She scolded herself mentally and she could have kicked herself when she reached out a hand to trace a line along the broad back of the sleeping male.

"Ca-na?", the voice was low and hoarse from sleep. And probably other things.

"I didn't think you'd still be here," he said, his voice sounding more alert.

She smiled.

The Tarot reader pulled the white sheet up to cover her bare chest before moving closer to the man, her hands still fluttering over his muscular frame.

"And I didn't think I'd remember you."

She reached over, getting a grip on his shoulder, before pulling it down, so that he was on his back.

"Guess you really enjoyed yourself huh, Kitty cat?" he chortled, gesturing to his bare chest.

Cana felt a pang of guilt as she saw the scratches, bite marks and bruises she had left on her lover.

"Well that's your fault," the brunette retorted without remorse. "You didn't let me drink, so I got more into it than I'd hoped."

She immediately regretted her words as his thin lips curled into a smirk from the ego boost.

"Good to know," he said, while rolling away from her to the edge of the bed to sit up, his back facing her again.

"I'll remember that for next time." His voice was smoother than before.

Cana's cheeks betrayed her, their tan color being overrun by a deep crimson.

"Tch. What makes you think there will be a next time, Baccus?"

He swiveled around so that he could see her properly, taking in her morning elegance before he smiled.

"Oh please."

 _ **Flashback**_

The night wasn't going so well. Admittedly it was her fault. She had slipped away sulking and retreated to the open balcony on the second floor of the Quatro Cerberus guild. Cana had seen some of the members on her way to find a bar and decided to join them. She was crazy not to be enjoying the drinking games and exotic liquors that the guild was famous for. She was completely out of it.

 _Me and my stupid daddy issues_ , she thought.

She had finally mustered the courage to tell Gildarts the truth. She should be happy right? Wrong. He had been so busy since her confession she hadn't gotten to spend any time with him.

 _What did I expect_ , she thought. _The guy's a loner_.

She bit her lip when she realized that the apple hadn't fallen too far from the tree. She felt the cold wind brush against her shoulders. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oi Cana, get your ass back downstairs, Rocker wants to play beer pong."

The card magic mage wiped away her tears quickly with her wrist, turning to face a staggering Baccus. Well, just Baccus, he was always tripping over his feet, exuding the musky smell of hard liquor.

"Yeah I'll be right down," she said, cursing herself for her voice shaking.

"Aye what's up, you crying? Don't tell me that the boys and I are that ugly?"

A chuckle escaped the brunette.

"Good thing beer always makes everything look a little more appealing," she said.

Baccus's laugh was a high pitched hearty cackle.

"Good one!" he said before taking a step toward her, and bending over so that his face was near hers.

"Funny thing is so though, you haven't drank all night".

Cana tried to increase the distance between them but felt the cold metal of the railing behind her back.

 _Shit_

It was true. She'd been so down and out about the Gildarts thing that she hadn't drank at all for the night. She was as sober as a nun.

Baccus seemed to be getting closer to her. She noted the alcohol on his breath and hummed in delight. It was comforting.

Cana wasn't drunk so she wasn't sure why she had kissed him. But it happened. It was sloppy and wet, and just what she needed. The tingle of the whisky on his breath made her blood go warm. Soon she found herself sitting on the railing. It was definitely against her better judgment to have her tongue tangling with a drunk holding her over a balcony ledge. The thrill excited her beyond reason. When she found herself thinking too much, her hands disengaged from his neck and reached down to his waist where he kept his bottle of sake.

He shifted his hips away from her, holding onto her waist with outstretched arms.

"Uh uh," he said teasingly, " You're going to want to be sober for this."

Cana was still panting from the kiss that left her breathless.

"And what exactly is this", Cana asked mockingly, trying to again pull the S-Class wizard closer.

And he smiled. That cocky smile which preceded a sassy comment. But a smile none the less which meant it would be difficult for her to deny him any of his crazy wishes.

"The best night of your life,"

 _Cocky bastard_

She practically lept into his open arms.

Cana wasn't exactly sure how they reached a bed. She was distracted briefly from the mage wondering if they were in Baccus's sleeping quarters . The quaint Chinese artifacts surrounded by empty bottles of rice wine on a nearby desk confirmed her suspicion.

Baccus tore his lips from her neck where he had been trailing a series of open mouth kisses. He slipped his finger under her chin directing her gaze toward his.

"Aye, what are you thinking of, focus on me," he said, before burying his face in her generous chest

"Tch. I shouldn't have to be focusing at all," Cana hissed, making another attempt to seize the bottle of sake at his hips.

He rolled off of her suddenly, to get away from her reach so that he was on his back.

"You don't ever let up, do you Cana?" he shrieked, gripping his stomach and kicking out his legs in amusement.

Cana thought he looked like a fool. A very, very sexy fool.

'Okay listen up, you hopeless drunk,"

She smiled at the irony.

"You can have some of my sake, but only a little bit."

"Deal!" Cana cried, lunging at the palm strike wizard, but falling flat on his chest in defeat. He had anticipated her movements, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pushing her down onto him.

"Not so fast," he said, laughing at the dismay of the brunette on top of him.

"I didn't say how you were gonna have it,"

Cana raised her head curiously and pushed herself off of him so that she was straddling his hips.

Baccus unclipped the brown bottle from his waist and pulled out the cork with his teeth. He held her stare (smiling of course) as he poured some of the smooth liquid on his chest and his abdominals. Some of it inevitably rolled off his body, staining the sheets.

"Pretty smart, right?", he asked. Although it was more of a declaration of his awesomeness than an inquiry.

Cana shook her head.

"Yes Baccus, you're a sex God," she mocked, and mentally cursed herself when she felt the throbbing in her groin grow. She pressed herself into his hardness, to ease her ache, sighing happily.

"Drink up baby," he said, slipping his hands behind his head and groaning in approval at Cana's slow grinding.

 **Okay guys. Hope you liked it. I came so close to making this a lemon so I hope you're not disappointed. But tell ya what. If enough people request it in the comments I'll do it. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
